


Lee Jooheon's last letters

by heoniewon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark Thoughts, F/M, First chapter is just an introduction, Homophobia, M/M, Suicide, dark themes, i'll tag as it progresses, italian literature references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoniewon/pseuds/heoniewon
Summary: Staying true to one's own beliefs shall be a man's reason to survive. An act of rebellion is needed if society as a whole refuses to do so.The story of a man, his lover, his dearest friend and his suicide.





	Lee Jooheon's last letters

To the reader

Publishing those letters, I’m trying to recount memories of my long lost dear friend, who I cannot shed a single tear for, given his pitiful fate. And you, reading this, if you’re not one to judge others for not being brave enough, you’ll give, or at least I hope so, your compassion to that young, miserable man I’m going to tell the story of, from whom shall you find relief and consolation. 

 

Yoo Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just a brief introduction an a explanation  
> this work was inspired by italian writer and poet Ugo Foscolo and his novel "Ultime lettere di Jacopo Ortis", or "Japoco Ortis's last letters"  
> it's about a young man who committed suicide as a form of rebellion against society and a friend of his collecting the last letters he sent in the last months of his life  
> i thought it would be pretty interesting to reinterpret this novel in a modern setting, and obviously with my beloved minhyuk and jooheon  
> i know this explanation is longer than the chapter but I swear it was only an introduction, i just wanted to know what you thought of this idea  
> chapters will be longer and will contain more letters (chapters names are in italian bc its cool)  
> first fic, english is not my first language  
> enjoy!
> 
> find me on twitter: @noreajheon


End file.
